


A secret holder and a passer by

by Imfamous2p



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfamous2p/pseuds/Imfamous2p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is not normal by any means. With an overbearing brother and friends whom want him dead. He could be dusted at any point with his one Hp. But when his brother becomes ill. Maybe he'll find his voice and start a new beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm small and useless to you. Aren't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im redoing the chapters, hopefully quickly.

When I was young, I didn't know the meaning of kill or be killed. I didn't understand what my creator, W.D Gaster, was doing until it was done. I didn't know what was happening when I got thrown out of my house with my younger brother in hand. I didn’t know anything at all. But now that we’ve grown, now I do.

As Papyrus grew, I was forced to defend us. I was forced to give up everything for my brother. I had to work from a young age, I was so tired. I knew that I couldn’t quit. I wanted my brother to have everything that I couldn’t. I wanted him to smile, to laugh, to not grow up like I had. I loved, no I love him. I have to love him. I have nothing else. But my love is useless. I can't be useful to him in anyway, and he knows this. By taking over my mind and body. Invading my thought in way too many ways. He invaded my desires on nights I feel so alone. He does many thing to me without him knowing. He doesn’t know what I imaged when he gets railed up.

I'm useless to my brother and to this world I live in. I can’t help him anymore. I’m just so tired anymore. I can’t even keep my eyes open during the day when I needed to be watching for humans. He gets so angry at me, and I don’t blame him. I get angry at myself. I get pissed at myself for everything that I do. This is shown by my wrist. I’m useless, but I’m too weak to leave this world I’m so useless.


	2. A useless sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. Sorry for taking forever. And this was written three times. I was sick and tired and busy. Ugh for work and school. On to the story. And thanks for reading so far!
> 
> Fixed!

I wake up and stare at the ceiling. Another day, another reset. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I place my cold hands on my forehead, which feels like the skull is being beaten in with a spoon. I stand up, quickly grabbing my jacket that lays on the ground, and scuttle towards my door as I hear something hit the wall. I open my door to hear a small voice call my name. Take a deep breath as I open the door to my brother’s room. He lies still in bed with a flushed face of red. He coughs loudly with a grimaces and glares at me.

“Good morning, boss” I whisper softly as I peer in, “Are you not feeling well?”

"Well no shit" he huffs at me, frowning heavily, "Be useful and call Undyne, tell her I'm out today. Oh, and be good and make sure your post. I don’t want to see you today." I try to ignore the last little bit as I grab my phone out of my pocket. I step out if the room while it rings. Not wanting the boss to get too mad at me. After a bit she picks up.

"What do you want, bag of bones" her harsh tone is drowned out by her tiredness.

"Bos- I mean Papyrus isn't coming today." I tell her as best as I can. Keeping my voice stable. ‘Wow, have I gotten that quiet?’ I ask myself as I listen to my voice.

"Why?" A simple question turned into a command.

"He's sick" I say simply. Even in a world where the leader is the strongest. There is an unspoken rule to leave the sickly alone. Too easy of targets and only prove that you’re weak.

"..." Her end is quiet for a bit as she thinks over her response, "Tell that idiot to get off his lazy ass and get to work. I don't need to be dealing with this shit by my second in command" she growls this comment out and my soul stops. Go against someone really strong, or my brother. Whom I love. I gather all of my will and strength and allow my voice to rise.

"He will not be going to work. He will stay home and rest. And if I find out that you've taken him to work, or lowered his rank. I will end you" She laughs on the other end.

"What's a one HP monster going to do? Dance around to make me die of laughter?" She asks me coldly. "You don't know a thing about fighting!"

She's sadly mistaken there. "Trust me on this one. You don't know anything about me. Nor will you. So leave my boss alone today and we'll all be happy. Capish? Caposh." I hang up without another word and let out a breath. I rush down the stairs and to the front door where my shoes are. I grab my shoes and slid them on. I open the door and breath in the frozen air. I release the breath as I walk out of the door and lock it behind me. As I walk towards the outside of the town, I make a silent pray for Undyne to not hunt me down and murder me for believing that I’m strong enough to use any disrespect to anyone. The woods are quiet as I briskly walk towards my post. It’s poorly built, but it works. I walk past the wooden structure and towards the huge door that leads off to somewhere else. Hopefully towards freedom. Maybe one day I will be able to know what that feels like.

I slip into the forest and watch closely. I don’t know when the human will come, but I know I must be ready. I feel snow land on my head, freezing it. I shake my head lightly and pull my jacket closer to me. I’m frozen to the bone.

I look up and find a small human standing at the gate, which is too small for anyone to get past. They look around, a bit of dark dust flies off of them. I notice the toy knife that they tightly grip.

I teleport in front of the cursed child. The way they smiled sends chills down my spine. I pull a fake smile and stare into the kids cold eyes.

 

"Back again?" I ask the kid. They give me a stoic look; yet mischief shined in their red eyes. "Wow, that didn't take long. Well I just killing isn't that hard" They grip the knife tighter, making their knuckles turn white. They’re foot moves backwards slightly, and they bend their knees slightly.

"No brother?" I heard the child ask. "My, my. This will be easy then" they jump towards me with the knife swinging at me. I try to move to the side but they move the same way. Pain shoots through my chest as they cut through my ribs. Causing my magic to leak through. I trip and fall backwards onto my tailbone. I watch as my hands turn to dust and float away. I smile softly as I lay back and close by eyes, as I fade in to a blissful darkness.


	3. Days and numbers pass without words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans losses hope through each reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reads comments*  
> People like my shit!?
> 
> Thank you guys sooo much!
> 
> Fixedish

I wake up and stare at the ceiling. Another day, another reset. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I place my cold hands on my forehead, which feels like the skull is being beaten in with a spoon. I stand up, quickly grabbing my jacket that lays on the ground, and scuttle towards my door as I hear something hit the wall. I open my door to hear a small voice call my name. Take a deep breath as I open the door to my brother’s room. He lies still in bed with a flushed face of red. He coughs loudly with a grimaces and glares at me.

“Good morning, boss” I whisper softly as I peer in, “Are you not feeling well?”

"Well no shit" he huffs at me, frowning heavily, "Be useful and call Undyne, tell her I'm out today. Oh, and be good and make sure your post. I don’t want to see you today." I ignore the last little bit as I grab my phone out of my pocket. I step out if the room while it rings. Not wanting the boss to get too mad at me. After a bit she picks up.

"What do you want, bag of bones" her harsh tone is drowned out by her tiredness.

 

"Papyrus is sick. He's staying home. “I hang up before she can answer and exit the house. I walk swiftly through the town and this time stop at my station. I dig underneath the top of the station as I sit down, I quickly find my little happiness called spiked mustard. I drink away my fear and dread. I find myself passing the time going through multiple bottles.  
\-----

"Sans!" I look up from my deep sleep to hear a female voice calling my name to the heavens. I jump up to find myself still at my station. Undyne stops in front of me.

Why the hell are you asleep? And how much gut do you have hanging up on me before telling you what I wanted to say?" Her loud voice drawing attention from monsters passing by. They stop and watch, waiting for me to get dusted, which has happened before. I watch with dull eye and sigh. "You going talk or just sit there?"

"Both" I tell her, while waving my hand in a dismissive manor. She watches my movements closely. I lean back in my chair and smile as I hear the large door open behind her. It closes quietly as the child walks out. Once again covered in a small amount of dust, but this time with a flower wrapped around their arm. Their eyes closed and face set neutral. They gasp and jump over into the tree line.  
Undyne doesn’t notice the human and keeps her eyes on me. Her anger growing as I ignore her. She ends up stabbing a glowing blue spear into my station in front of me.

 

"Listen to me!" She yells. I drag my eyes back to her and frown. I get up and turn around.

 

"Sorry. Don't need this crap" I tell her as I begin to walk away. A yell of rage is sounded as I feel as she tries to kill me. Luckily missing my spine by a few inches. I stop and snap my fingers, summoning my Gaster blaster. It gathers its power and I turn to find the monsters that where gathering around shaking in their boots, even Undyne looks scared.

“Nice try" I grin as I flick of my wrist, and with that the Gaster blaster lets its power loose.


	4. Regret towards the actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans finds Frisk different and Grillby want some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm. Beware. Rape about to be shown. Like a bit of it. Idk. Its my first smutish thing so bare with me

I wake up and stare at the ceiling. Another day, another reset. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I place my cold hands on my forehead, which feels like the skull is being beaten in with a spoon. I stand up, quickly grabbing my jacket that lays on the ground, and scuttle towards my door. I open the door, ready to turn towards Papyrus’ room but instead I find him outside my room.

"Boss?" I ask. I notice bright red tears forming in his sockets. 

"Sans, I thought, but you just... I mean, I- I..." he looks around confused. He picks me up and holds me close. "Your real, but I just saw you die. The human- THE HUMAN!" He releases me, dropping me harshly on the ground. 

"Papyrus, what are you talking about?" I want to make sure if he really does remember. I don’t know if I want him to remember.

"Don't you remember? The human attacked us when you came home. I was feeling better and needed some food and you told me that the human was nice and then, and then. They-they...they stabbed you, and I couldn't do anything. Oh god, I'm a horrible brother, and I've treated you horribly and- and." I shake my head. 

"Don't say anymore. You won't remember it anyways" I mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean?" He asks.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all" I tell him as I push past him. 

"Sans! Tell me right now! Sans! DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT OF THIS HOUSE! SANS!"

The door slammed loudly as I storm out. I take deep gulps of the cold air around me. My soul still racing from what I just did. I take a shaky step forward, and look around. I decide to head to my post for a bit. I past Grillby's, a place that I should stop in later since I haven’t been there in forever. I get to my station to low and behold, the child, with someone else tagging along? That’s new.  
The other child has on a green sweater with two yellow lines on the sleeves and middle, their red eyes open and nervous. Their checks held a rosy tint to them. They looked almost like the human, but instead of brown locks, theirs had a bit more red in it. The human notices me instantly. They greet me with a grin and race towards me. I try not to freak out, but they seem to be Frisk. To be my friend again.

 

"Sans! This is Chara! He died before and I split my soul to revive him!" I look sideways at the other child "he won't attack you anymore. He trust me and I told him not to. Because, I don't want any more resets. I'm tired of them" I look blankly at Frisk.

 

"N-no more?" I ask. They nod to this. I grin widely and hug them. "This... This is great and we need to celebrate this and!"

 

Chara cut me off "we'll celebrate after we get out. Not now" I nod to this still so happy for the first time in my whole life. Chara grabs Frisk and pulls them away. The flower wraps tighter around their arm and I smile. I really smile. I decide to head off to Grillby's now. Celebrating without them is still needed.

 

I turn and try to act normal as I walk back into town. I get there and open the door to the bar wide. I find no one here so I take a seat. The fire element looks at me.

 

"Sans. Good your here. I need to talk to you about your tab. Please go into the back office." He tells me. Not even giving me mustered I really need.

 

"Fine" I huff and head to the back. Every reset I tend to stay away from Grillby. My brother doesn't like him around me.

 

I open the door to find a simple dark oak desk in front of a simple wooden chair. Papers pilled on it and the book selves behind it. The only light comes from the window behind the desk, but that was limited due to the fact that there is a dark curtain blocking the light. I take a seat in the wooden chair and hear someone walk in behind me, closing and locking the door. Making it where there is only one convent way to get out.

 

"So um. What do you want to talk about that we couldn't have talked about out there?" I ask him, suddenly getting extremely nervous. My fight or flight instants threaten to kick in.

 

"How you’re going to pay it off" he says moving towards the desk. Setting himself on top of it.

 

"Well, I can alwa-" I start. He waves his hand and stops me.

 

"I already know how you can" he states simply.

 

"How?" I ask. My voice going quiet. Fear sets in. He gets off him desk and grabs my wrists. I hiss at the flames burning at the exposed bone.

 

\--Smut warning---

 

"By being a slut" he says. He lifts me up and throws me on the desk. I don't have time to recover before he's on me. Biting and nipping at my neck. I try to push him off in vain. He only laughs and grabs my wrists again. Holding them above my head. I kick at nothing as he lifts up my shirt and jacket. Holding my hands in on palm, he traces the cracked ribs with the other. I bite back moans, not wanting him to know how much I'm really enjoying this. He moves one knee between my legs, pushing against my pelvis bone and I gasp. The heat from him causing my magic to go crazy.

 

"You like that, whore?" Grillby asks. I shake my head and kick again. I struggle against his hand and buck to get loose. "No use struggling. It's not like anyone would even miss you if you don't go home. You brother doesn't care for you. He would like you dead!" I stop at this. My mind swirls with ten thousand different thoughts, all screaming different words. My mind goes blank a few seconds of that.

 

"H-he does care" I say out loud, as if trying to deny the truth.

 

"He doesn't" my attacker says. "He say that all the time"

 

"He does?" I ask, looking up at him. I though he didn’t like this place, but I could be wrong.

 

"Sans!" I hear a muffled scream.

 

"Yup. He tells everyone that he hates his weakling brother and wishes that he'll just die" Pound on the door get louder. "Do you really want to go back to someone that hates you?" The door shatters, and Grillby's heat is removed from me. I get picked up and carried out. I hear far away mumbles, but no meaning to them.

I've always know that people hate me and I'm useless, but the truth hurt so much more when it’s spoken.


	5. whose lying and whose telling the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus truly sees how much he's hurt sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels and fluff.
> 
> I don't really want to fix this chapter

I couldn't hear as words where exchange between people that entered and exited my house.Papyrus kept them away from me. 

he wants you dead. 

Undyne even came over to make dinner. Alphys came with, since she's Undyn's girlfriend, but the got shooed off. 

No one even cares.

Papyrus finally sits next to me. He throws a arm around me. He talks but I couldn't hear. I couldn't even listen. 

He hates you

I gets up and starts pacing. I see his mouth moving, but static is all I hear

Kill yourself

Papyrus looks at me and shakes his head and goes into the kitchen. I continue to stare forward at the black tv. 

KILL YOURSELF. 

Papyrus hands me mustard, but my hands refuse to move. I'm in complete shock. 

USELESS! UNNEEDED! UNWANTED! 

Papyrus sighs and puts the mustard in front of me. 

DIE!

He si-

DISGUSTING, SINFUL,INCESTUOUS, CREEP!

I hear papyrus slap me. I don't feel it. I look at him with blanked out eyes. 

GIve up

"Sans?" I can finally hear his voice. 

Give up

"Talk to me. I order you to tell me whats wrong"

just give up. 

"Sans your starting to worry me"

Die,

Papyrus wraps his arms around me like a hug. A small kiss on my head bring me out of my thoughts. The ringing and mumbling is gone. I carefully wrap my arms around his chest. "Sans. Please tell me. I- I love you. More than a brother. And I am so sorry for the way I treated you I just. I don't know how to react to other and a-and" he sighs. , "I've never wanted you dead. I thought I need to protect you, but I always forget, your the one that protected me all of our lives. Your the one I wanted to join the guard for. That I look up to you because you work so many jobs just for me to have a half descent childhood, that you sacrificed so much." I feel tears fall onto my back. Second in command in the guard, an elite killer, people fear him and bow before him, whose older brother people wish to destroy, is crying because he feels sorrowful to his actions.  
I pat his back carefully and rest my head on his shoulder. Someone opens the door, we turn to find Undyne and Alphys back again. Papyrus jumps away from me and wipes his eyes. Undyne looks between us and begins to laugh.  
"Ya know" she says loudly, "I keep forgetting that Papyrus is only 18. He is the youngest of us all." Undyne laughs again and I see Mettaton behind them, and King Asgore. Lastly, Frisk, Chara and a small goat child. I smile and looks to the humans.  
"Ready to celebrate now?"


	6. The last words before a dreamstate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thoughts from the last reset

The last reset has brought us together. Undyne and Alphys has gotten married a year after we arrived to the surface.  
Frisk became a great ambassador. He made the humans see that we aren't as bad as we seem at first.  
Chara calmed down so much. Though he got put in jail for a bit. But after a while he got bailed out and has gotten his life together, he lives with the goat family and Frisk.  
Asgore got killed shortly after we exited. He tried to get the war started back up, but Monsters and humans alike hated him, and he disappeared.  
Papyrus and I you ask?  
We finally worked everything out, and even though we have never told anyone but our close friends.  
And Frisk kept his promise.  
No more resets. 

 

And no more doubt in my mind that Papyrus loves me. 

No more doubt that I deserve life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story and will continue to read different stories I write! 
> 
> Hugs and love
> 
> D.J. Out


End file.
